five_nights_at_yoshiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Onion
Onion is an antagonist in Five Nights at Yoshi's. She is the third of the four animatronics built for the first local Yoshi's Pizza. She resides on the Yoshi Stage and accompanies both Yoshi and Daniel. Origin Once the idea that Yoshi needed a band of friends was settled, the crew came up with and made two new characters. Onion was one of these two (Daniel was the other). Onion, during the day, sings with Yoshi. Onion is also obsessed with pizza and food, and knowing this, Yoshi Pizza sometimes uses Onion for marketing, such as newspaper advertisements. She encourages kids to eat plenty of food from the Yoshi's Pizza menu, which increases sales of Yoshi's Pizza food items. Unlike Daniel, Onion always stage onstage with Yoshi for most of the day, and does not say jokes with Chili. Appearance Onion is a blue animatronic that wears a yellow and red striped party hat, and a bib that says "EAT NOW" in lavender and purple bold text. She also holds a plate with a purple-frosted cupcake with eyes and a candle on top. Personality Onion acts like a tomboy and is just as adventurous and mischievous as the male performers. She is also known to eat a lot more, and is a lot more extroverted, even to the point where Daniel is afraid to go near her. Onion is also known to dislike Chili. Behavior Onion, unlike Daniel, always starts on the Yoshi Stage 100% of the time. Onion activates and starts to move on Night 1, though in FNAYR, Onion sometimes hardly moves at all on Night 1. Onion appears in the Party Room, the Yoshi Toilets/Restrooms, the Right Hall, the Yoshi Kitchen/Kitchen, the Right Corner, and the right window outside your office. Once outside your office, sahe can be revealed using the Right Light, and then the player must shut the Right Door until she leaves. If you fail to do so, Onion will jumpscare you, resulting in a Game Over. Onion (FNAY1) YoshiStageAll.png|Onion with Yoshi and Daniel on the Yoshi Stage YoshiSTageYoshiOnion.png|Onion with Yoshi on the Yoshi Stage Onion daniel.png|Onion with Daniel on the Yoshi Stage onionYoshiStage.png|Onion by herself on the Yoshi Stage onionPartyarea.png|Onion in the Party Area YoshiDanielOnionMistake.png|a mistake where whenever Yoshi and Onion are in the Party Area, Onion's hat disappears. onionToilets.png|Onion in the Yoshi Toilets onionKitchen.png|Onion in the Yoshi Kitchen onionRightHall.png|Onion in the Right Hall onionRightCorner.png|Onion in the Right Corner Screenshot_891.png|Onion's texture when in the Right Window outside your office onionJumpFrame.png|Onion's jumpscare frame onionTitleGraphic.png|Onion's Title Screen graphic onionCN.png|Onion's Custom Night picture Onion (FNAYR) Yoshi Stage (All Yoshies).png|Onion with Yoshi and Daniel on the Yoshi Stage Yoshi Stage (All Yoshies Stare).png|Onion with Daniel and Yoshi staring into the Yoshi Stage camera Yoshi Stage (Daniel, Onion).png|Onion with Daniel on the Yoshi Stage Party Room Onion.png|Onion in the Party Room Party Room Daniel And Onion.png|Onion and Daniel in the Party Room Onion Restrooms.png|Onion in the Restrooms Scrappy and Onion Restrooms.png|Onion and Scrappy in the Restrooms Onion Kitchen.png|Onion in the Kitchen Onion Right Hall.png|Onion in the Right Hall Onion Right Corner.png|Onion in the Right Corner Screenshot_893.png|Onion's texture when in the right window outside your office